Faith of the Seven
The Faith of the Seven, often simply referred to as the Faith, is the dominant religion in most of the Seven Kingdoms. Followers of the Faith in the north are rare and are generally not found on the Iron Islands, where the religions of the old gods of the First Men and of the Drowned God respectively are still strong. The gods of the Faith are sometimes known as the new gods to differentiate them from the old gods from the north. After the expulsion of the Faith Militant from Westeros in 301 AC, a new sect of the Faith of the Seven formed in Pentos, calling their head the Archsepton, while in Westeros, a new High Septon was chosen. Beliefs Members of the Faith worship the Seven Who Are One, a single deity with seven aspects or faces. For the less educated, however, this concept is often difficult to grasp, causing them to often believe that there are indeed seven different gods. * The Father. '''Judgement is said to belong to the Father. Additionally, he protects “his children”. He is often prayed to for justice, and the phrase “may the Father judge him/her/them/you justly” is often said among followers of the Seven. Additionally, one might pray to the Father asking him to defend someone in battle, the strength to seek justice, and the wisdom to recognize it. * '''The Mother. A loving and protective aspect of the Seven. She is often asked for mercy, and to keep loved ones safe. Offerings can be made to the Mother when a woman becomes pregnant, to praise the Mother for giving the gift of life. * The Warrior. '''The Warrior is often prayed to for courage, as the septons teach. Most men make offerings to the Warrior before battle, while others might say a prayer. Additionally, people might beseech the Warrior for a favorable condition during battle, to watch over soldiers, give them strength, keep them safe, both in battle and outside of battle, and help warriors to victory. He might also be asked to bring peace to the souls of the slain and give comfort to those who are left behind. * '''The Smith. Septons teach to pray to the Smith for strength, and sailors might make offerings to the Smith prior to launching a ship, as to keep their ships safe. Others might pray to the Warrior for protection. Followers of the Seven can show their devotion to the Smith by wearing a small iron hammer about their neck. * The Maiden. People might pray to the Maiden to keep young women safe. Highborn ladies often pray to her to lend courage to her daughters and guard them in their innocence, a good marriage is also associated with The Madien. Prays are made to Her for forgiveness in cases of adultery. * The Crone. People pray to the Crone for wisdom and guidance. * The Stranger. He is the outcast, the wanderer from far places, less and more than human, unknown and unknowable. His face is the face of death. He leads the newly deceased to the other world. Those who feel like outcasts might light a candle for the Stranger. Expulsion of the Faith Militant Background The Faith Militant was the military arm of the Faith of the Seven, under the command of the High Septon. It was composed of two military orders, the Warrior's Sons, an order of knights who gave up their lands and gold, swearing their sword to the High Septon, and the Poor Fellows, made up from common men, hedge knights, and the like, who guarded and escorted travelers. The two orders were also known as the "Swords" and the "Stars" for their respective symbols. The Faith Militant is therefore also known as the Swords and Stars ''or ''Stars and Swords. The Faith Militant was outlawed during the reign of King Maegor I Targaryen and disbanded by the High Septon during the reign of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Restoration and Expulsion However, the Organization was reformed by Cersei Lannister in 299 AC. The Organization would to prove great trouble for the ruling class of King's Landing of that time and in 301 AC were banished from the city in an elaborate scheme devised by the later King Petyr Baelish. Lord Baelish made an agreement however, that no blood would be spilled so long as he and his followers left for Essos. Though he was loathe to do so, the High Sparrow, as the High Septon at that time was called, agreed and left for Pentos. The septon of the Starry Sept became the new High Septon, and the High Sparrow took up the title of Archsepton instead of High Septon. Category:Religion Category:Westeros Category:Essos